Drabbles and Oneshots
by LamboTwinsGirl
Summary: These will involve BumblebeeXany mech or femme. He shall be the uke. Rating and paring will vary. I adopted this from MajorJazz. Enjoy!
1. BumblebeeXProwl rating:M

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. **

**Hey I am starting to do some romance/fluffiness one sot drabbles that involve Bumblebee being uke with different mechs or femmes. MajorJazz put a request up and I took it seeing that it would be a good project for me. If anyone has any requests PM me or leave it in a review with the paring and what world and rating! ;) Enjoy. ^.^**

**Ps: don't worry I haven't stopped with my other story I am working on the next chapter now! I am just putting these up in between!**

**PPs: This is my first time writing slash so if it's bad I am sorry. But they will get better the more I write them. And they won't be all rated M. They will vary in length. Also, I will be going along with the theory that a bot can't get preggers without the two bots merging their sparks.**

**Drabble one**

**Paring: BumblebeeXProwl**

**World: Animated**

**Rating: M**

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Com-link'**_

Bumblebee was in the living room playing some videogames they had just got.

"These are so cool! Right Bee?" Sari asked. Ever since the Autobots landed on earth Bumblebee was her best friend. He had always been there for her. When her dad went missing he had helped her look for him every day. When she got her upgrade and accidently stabbed him, he didn't blame her. He was a true friend.

"Totally." Bee said in a deadpan voice. Sari looked at him and saw he was thinking of something really hard. He had his concentrating face on. Sari paused the game.

"Alright, what is wrong?" Sari asked.

"What…? Oh nothing's wrong. I just have something on my mind."

"Like…."

"It's nothing" In fact it wasn't nothing. Bee had been thinking about a certain bot. A certain ninja-bot to be exact. He had been getting these weird feelings around Prowl. He got nervous whenever they were in the same room. If Prowl got within five feet of Bee his spark would pulse faster and louder. If anyone heard it they hadn't said anything. The last time he had these feeling were back at Autobot camp. Though these feeling were not as strong as now with Prowl, they had been there. He had concluded that it was the human equivalent of a crush. It had been directed to Longarm. His spark had been crushed when he figured out that Longarm was really Shockwave. A decepticon.

"It doesn't sound like nothing Bee. Come on you can tell me. I am your best friend." Sari pleaded.

"I said its nothing!" Bee didn't mean to snap at her. He was just confused and frustrated.

"Ok. Geez. Sorry" Sari looked downcast.

"No. I'm sorry Sari. (AN: lol) It's just that I think I like someone and I don't know if they like me back" Bee sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

Unnoticed to them, a certain ninja-bot was outside the door listening to Bee and Sari talk.

'_Bee likes someone?' _This perked his interest. He also felt anger towards the bot Bee like. _'Whoa. Where did that come from? I couldn't like Bee, we're total opposites. Though opposites do attract… No. Don't think like that. He could never want to be with me.' _Prowl sighed. He was going to see if those two were done so he could watch the nature channel, but now he didn't feel like it. _'I need to go meditate.' _Prowl thought as he headed to his room.

"Ooooo. Who? No don't answer that. When did this happen? Is it someone on the base? On earth? Or is it a long distance relationship kind of thing back on Cybertron? That would be sooo cute! Is it-"

"Sari…."

"Oops. Um...Do you need some advice? I know I haven't had a love life, but I still read the magazines and stuff."

Bee chuckled. Sari sometimes could talk more than his cousin Bluestreak. "I don't know what to do…should I tell him and risk a spark break? Or not and risk not knowing? It's so confusing. I don't want to ruin my friendship with him. I really like him and I don't want to ruin that."

"Well would you rather not know for the rest of your life? Or would you want to know because there is that possibility that he likes you back?"

"Your right Sari! I am going to tell him. Right now in fact! Wish me luck." Bee said as he got up and walked down the hall determinedly.

"Good luck Bee! I am here for you!" Sari called after him. She looked to see what room he went into. '_He likes Prowl…Awwww!'_ she thought excitedly. _'And I know too much.'_ she giggled.

When Bee got to Prowl's door, he felt nervous. _Maybe I shouldn't do this. No! I have to. I won't know unless I try.'_

Bee signaled for Prowls door to open, stepped inside and locked it behind him. No one was going to interrupt him. He saw Prowl meditating with his back to him. _'Here goes nothing' _Bee walked up behind Prowl and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. He felt the body below him tense then relax.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?" Prowl asked warily. This could turn out to be a prank. He had been the subject to a lot lately.

"Umm…I'm not sure, but I need to talk to you." Bee had heard the wariness in Prowls voice. He would be sure to fix that.

"Could you please refrain from touching me then?" Prowl didn't want him to stop, but his plating was starting to run a little warm and he didn't want Bee to notice. He felt the arms slowly pull away as if they wanted to hold him longer. _'Stop thinking like that. Bee will never want you.' _He turned to face Bee only to find that Bee's face was extremely close to his. Bee seemed to notice this as well for his optics widened and he backed up a bit.

"Sorry. I need to tell you something though." Bee said as he looked down, not wanting to look into Prowl beautiful blue optics.

"What is it Bee?"

"!" Bumblebee said faster than Blurr.

"What, I didn't catch that?" In fact Prowl had heard. He just wanted to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I-I-I love you. Like a lot! But if you don't like me that's ok. I just wanted you to know.' Bee said slower this time as he looked into Prowl's shocked face. _'Here it comes. I wonder if he will hit me? Or maybe he will just kick me out of his room.' _Bee thought dejectedly. _'I hope he doesn't hit me. That would be hard to expla-'_ Bee's processor momentarily shut off when he felt Prowl grab his face and crashed their lips together.

I took a few seconds for Bee's mind to catch up to his body. Prowl was kissing him. And he was kissing back. Prowl! The bot he had been in love with since they found him out on that rock.

Their lips glided smoothly together. Bee gasped when Prowls glossia boldly brushed his bottom lip, allowing Prowl to plunge his glossia into Bee's moist cavern. Bee moaned causing Prowl's back to tingle at the sound. Prowl finally had to pull away to let them breath again.

"Prowl…" Bee groaned with half open optics. His optics had darkened with lust.

"I love you too Bumblebee. I have for a while." Bee could see nothing but love, lust, and admiration in his darkened optics.

"Really?" Bee asked. His dream was coming true. He really needed to thank Sari after this.

"Yes really. Do you want me to allude further?" He already knew the answer. He just wanted to make sure.

"Yes Prowl. Please." Bee whimpered. Prowl's visor flickered at the small sound. If it had been anyone other than Prowl he would have been mortified. But this was Prowl. And he was happy.

Prowl ducked back for another kiss as he lowered Bee to the ground. The Berth would have been better but it was all the way on the other side of the room and he wanted Bee now.

Bee found himself pinned to the floor with Prowl holding his arms above his head. Prowl's other hand was all over him, diving into gaps in Bees armor. Bee broke the kiss to fling his head back and let out a loud moan. He could fell Prowl shiver at the noises he was making.

Prowl was the happiest he had been in his life stream. The bot he adored was now a moaning, whimpering mess underneath him.

"Frag… Prowl…don't…stop" said Bee between his panting. If Prowl kept going like this he would overload before they could even get started. "I'm…going…to…overl…load."

"Good. That's what I want you to do Bee. Overload for me. scream for me. Tell everyone who is doing this to you." Prowl then took Bees horn in his mouth an bit it.

"Prowl…I...Frag…so…good…I-I…PROWL!" Bee shouted when Prowl bit his horn. Prowl's touches had brought him to the edge, but as soon as Prowl had bit down, Bee toppled over the edge.

Prowl looked down at the beauty that was overloading in his arms. It made Prowl's spike throb with unreleased arousal. He couldn't wait to sink it into Bees port. He gave Bee a seconded to cool down. Then he opened Bees interfacing panel.

Bee could feel his port dripping already. The cool air made it clench in on itself. His spike stood erect, demanding attention. He heard Prowl's panel click open and felt his spike against his thigh. Bee groaned. The thought of Prowl's thick, hot, spike in him made his charge soar a little higher.

"PROWL!" Be shouted then moaned when he felt one Prowl's digits slide into his tight port.

"Bee?" Bee opened his optics, wondering when he shut them, to look at Prowl. He had a questioning look on his faceplate. "You've never interfaced before." It was more of a statement then a question. Bee looked down. Would Prowl not want him because he was inexperienced.

"No I haven't. I can leave if you want." Bee felt tears come to his optics, threatening to spill over.

"NO!" Prowl never would of thought seeing Bee weak and helpless would be such a turn on. He moaned and pushed a seconded digit in next to the first. Bee groaned when he scissored them. "No." He said in a softer tone. "That's ok Bee. It just means I get to be the first and last." Prowl smiled when he saw Bee look up at him with adoration and awe.

"Really?"

"Really Bee. Now that I have you, I am never letting you go. I love you."

Bee gasped in pain as Prowl inserted a third digit. Prowl let go of Bee's servos so he could pinch and twirl his finger around his sensory horn. Bee soon started to relax and started to rub everywhere on Prowl. In response, Prowl curled his digits and Bee moaned with abandon.

"Prowl…please…I'm ready…please."

Unable to say no, Prowl pulled his digits out and Bee moaned at the loss. But that soon turned into a groan when he felt Prowl's spike at his opening. Prowl slowly sunk into Bee's tight port.

"Frag…you're…so…tight…my…Bee…uhn…are…you…ok?" Prowl was using every bit of self control to not thrust into Bee's port as it rippled around his large spike.

Bee was so lost in pleasure it took a moment to respond

"Fine…frag…move…please…Prowl…I…cant take…it…anymore"

Prowl finally gave in to Bee, thrusting in and out of his port. Bee gave his loudest moan yet.

"Faster…harder…please Prowl…" Bee pleaded. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted, no needed to overload.

Prowl not to disappoint, thrusted faster and deeper into Bee's delicious port. He looked down at Bee and saw nothing but pure bliss on his faceplate. Bee was moving his head side to side. This made Prowls charge climb higher. But he wanted his lover to go first, so he grabbed Bee's spike and started pumping it in time with his trusts.

"PROOOWWLLL!" Bee screamed in release. The whole base must have heard that one. His port clamped down on Prowl's spike. Prowl thrusted a few more times before he too toppled over the edge. He cried out Bee's name, though not as loud as Bee. He collapsed on top of Bee, panting, completely spent.

A few clicks later, he pushed himself up and looked down at his mate. Bumblebee had been knocked offline. Prowl reached up with one servo and caressed Bee's cheek. He finally had what his spark had been looking for all this time. HHHHJK


	2. BumblebeeXSentinel rating:K

**Hey guys. MajorJazz wanted me to do this paring. I don't particularly like this pairing but I will try. This one is probably just going to be fluff. **

**Remember if you guys have any pairing you want to see, tell me in a review or PM me with the pairing, world, and if you want it to be fluff or sticky! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Drabble two**

**Pairing: BumblebeeXSentinel Prime**

**World: Animated**

**Rating: K**

'_thoughts'_

'_**Com-link'**_

Since Bumblebee had been at Autobot camp he had been excited. One, he got to learn how to fight. Two, he was training to be an Elite Guard, his dream. And three, he got to be with his lover every day.

"And you can thank the yellow Bumbler for the extra transform ups cogs!" Sentinel yelled at the cadets. Bumblebee had pulled a prank on him and the other bots had seen it. If no one had been there to see it happen, he would have laughed it off and called Bumblebee a idiot. But he had to keep up appearances and punish the Bumbler along with everyone else.

Sentinel and Bumblebee had been together for a while now and no one knew. They weren't ashamed or anything, they just couldn't risk it getting out because then they would be separated immediately. It had been hard this far to keep it a secret and it was getting harder.

Bumblebee was picked on by the others and if he wasn't being picked on he was being harassed. Mostly by Wasp. He would often tell Bumblebee that all he was good for was being a pleasure drone and nothing else. Then he would suggest that he should help Bee practice. Sentinel would show up about then.

After a while Bumblebee came to him telling him that Wasp was a spy. He wanted to believe Bee, in fact he did, but he didn't have the proof. Then when Wasp was exposed Sentinel was proud of his Bee. But Bumblebee took the blame for dropping the building on his head. Over the com Bee had begged him to let him take the blame for his friend. They still talk and are still together, but letting Bumblebee slip away from him that day was the hardest thing he ever had to do.


	3. BumblebeeXBlurr rating: T

**Hey Everyone! This was a request asked by Iolper girl.**

**Remember, I can take requests at any time. ^.^ I don't think there will be an end to this. It shall go on forever. And don't worry I am working on all you requests. So give me some more. Hive me the pairing, rating(stick or fluff), and world. Thankies to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers.**

**Drabble three**

**Pairing: BumblebeeXBlurr**

**World: Animated**

**Rating: T (to be safe)**

It had been a week since Blurr had officially joined the small team on Earth. He got along with everyone, except Ratchet, but no one did. Ultra Magnus had let him stay after he pleaded to stay on Earth. Blurr told Magnus it was because he could help this team and because he liked Earth culture.

In truth, he had lied to Magnus. He could care less about earth, well except for the racing. He really only stayed because one bot on this low run maintenance crew had stolen something from him. It wasn't something he couldn't take back even if he wanted to. His spark. And that bot was Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was in what Sari called the 'living room' playing a videogame. He was so into the game that he didn't notice Blurr sit down next to him on the couch.

"Hey-Bee!-How-are-you?'

"Ahhh. Why do you always do that? You almost gave me a spark attack."

"Sorry-I-just-want-to-hang-with-you-and-since-no-one-is-her-I-thought-I-would-talk-to-you!" Blurr was very nervous, but by primus this was the day!

Bumblebee paused the game so he could talk to his best friend.

"Sure, what's up?" Bee had grown so use to Blurr's speed talking, that his processor automatically went faster to be able to understand him. He was the only one who could understand every word Blurr said. The two had grown close in Bee's opinion. They did just about everything together. He still hung out with Sari and Bulkhead, it's just that Blurr came along too.

'Ok here goes nothing…' Blurr thought. He really wished Bee liked him back and wouldn't hate him for what he was about to do.

"Blurr, what-" Blurr had leaned in and grabbed Bees face before gently pressing his lips to Bee's. Blurr was in heaven. He couldn't believe that he was kissing Bee. Then as he almost stopped Bee pressed his lips harder to Blurr's, kissing back. Now Blurr could die a happy mech.

No more word were shared as the spoke with every little touch. They stayed like that for most of the night, till they finally fell into recharge in each other's arms. This is how the rest of the team found them when the returned.

"About fragging time." said Ratchet. The others just smiled.

**AN: They didn't interface. I might right a sequel to this with them interfacing, if you guys want me too. ^.^ I love this pairing. Also, If you are reading my story "Shattered", then go to my profile and vote for who you want Sideswipe to be with. The explanation is there. So go vote my people. ;)**


End file.
